The Obvious Wishes
by Pawprinter
Summary: The Winx have pleased destiny and have obtained their Sirenix Wishes by defeating Tritannus. They each wish for their deepest desires. When their wishes go rouge, will the Winx girls get their true destinies and go back to their own world, or will they be forced to live their lives in this new world? Follow Bloom as she struggles with her new life. Non-canon and canon pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hello, it's Paw back with a new Winx story. There is a little warning bebore you start reading though.**

**This story was written on March 26, 2012, but is being posted on April 7, 2013. The reason being, is because I know the next episodes of Winx will have the wishes being granted. I wanted to get this story out before someone tells me that I should watch the new episode of Winx. This story and the wishes are totally made up and are not in the show! I bet the wishes will be granted one at a time at different times, and it won't be because from the same events in this story, and the Winx probably won't wish for what they wish for in this story.**

**So, yes. This story was written before the episodes of season 5 with the wishes. Everything after episode 21 is void. Thanks for understanding.**

**Now, because I wanted to get this out to you all so fast, there will be some more mistakes than normal in my writing. I only edited it though once (not around the ten or eleven time I would normally) so expect some mistakes. If you spot any, feel free to post about them in a review. Once I receive the review, I'll come back to edit the chapter and give you credit.**

**Thanks for understanding all of this! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.**

**Dedication: To all of my readers and reviewers. I love and cherish each of you.**

**This chapter may seem really cliché, but I promise you that it will get better. I bet there are a billion stories dealing with this, but this is different from all of them. There will be a few twists and surprises.**

**This is going to be a full story, but the next chapter will be posted in May. I am super busy this month, so I hope you all understand. Thanks.**

**Anyway, thanks. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**The Obvious Wishes **

_The Infinite Ocean_

* * *

"I congratulate you all, Winx. You have pleased destiny by defeating Tritannus, restoring the beauty of the oceans, and saving the Infinite Ocean." Omnia praised.

"Alright, Winx!" Bloom cheered. The Winx each high-fived each other and let out similar woops of happiness. Omnia smiled at the joy the Winx Club displayed over their win.

"This means that you have achieved the Sirenix Wish. You may ask your Guardian of Sirenix to grant your desires." The Supreme Guardian of Sirenix told the six girls in front of her.

"Finally!" Stella breathed. Her head hung back the slightest bit and a smile spread across her face. The other girls giggled over their beloved blonde fairy's behaviour.

"I shall leave you to ponder what you want your wish to be. When you are ready, you shall call upon your Guardians of Sirenix to advise and grant your wish." Omnia smiled and then she was gone.

"What are we going to wish for, girls?" Tecna questioned.

"I'm-" Stella started to say, but was cut off almost immediately. Her Guardian of Sirenix had appeared with a frantic expression spread across her face.

"Stella!" She cried. Stella, as well as the other Winx, jumped in surprise. "You mustn't say your wish before you wish it. If you do, you have to pick another wish to wish."

"Fine!" Stella snapped. She frowned. "When did this rule start?"

"As soon as you pleased destiny." The guardian replied. Stella crossed her arms and pouted.

"I need to think more, then." Stella muttered. The guardian nodded, but didn't retreat back to her box.

"I have my wish ready!" Tecna called into the empty waters. In an instant, her guardian was floating in front of her.

"Alright, Tecna." She sang. "Are you sure you have it worded correctly and is one hundred percent what you want? Once you say it, there is no turning back." The technology fairy's Sirenix Guardian warned. Tecna nodded.

"Affirmative, I am ready." Tecna confirmed.

"Okay, you may wish for whatever your heart desires." She agreed. Tecna nodded.

"I wish for three more wishes." Tecna said with a grin. Bloom couldn't help but laugh behind her hand. The Guardian of Sirenix in front of Tecna frowned.

"That is not allowed, I'm afraid." She told Tecna.

"Why not?" Tecna questioned.

"Yeah, you said we could wish for whatever we wanted!" Stella exclaimed. Tecna's guardian smiled sadly.

"If we were to allow that wish, then the fairy or witch that acquired Sirenix would have unlimited wishes. That just won't do."

"Fine, I'll think of something else to wish for." Tecna huffed. She brushed her bangs out of her face and frowned.

"I advise you to think of your family and your boyfriend." The guardian told Tecna. The technology fairy sighed and nodded her head at the purple guardian.

"Alright." Just then, the rest of the Guardians of Sirenix appeared.

"Does anyone have a wish they would like to grant?" Bloom's blue guardian questioned. Bloom fidgeted with her hands.

"Will you be able to give me guidance on what to wish for?" Bloom asked. The blue guardian nodded her head with a wide smile.

"Don't wish for extra wishes." She advised. Tecna's cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Well, I know that now." Tecna muttered. It was Stella's turn to giggle at their logical friend.

"And the best wishes aren't only for yourself, but for others too." Bloom's guardian continued. "Being Sirenix fairies and pleasing destiny, we put your fate, any many other's fate, in your hands and trust that you use this power responsibly. Fail to do so will prompt consequences." Bloom's guardian turned directly to face Bloom. "If I were you, Bloom, I would be thinking about your powers and your family." The host of the Dragon Flame nodded solemnly and bit her lip.

"I have my wish." Stella said after a moment of pause. Her orange guardian nodded.

"Do you want advice?" Stella bit her lip in thought.

"I guess it won't hurt…" The sun fairy said slowly.

"Alright then, Princess of Solaria." The orange guardian said with a warm smile. "I would advise you to think of your planet."

"Hold up!" Musa called out. "If this is our wish, why are we getting advised?" Musa questioned, her arms crossed over her chest. "We know what we want and what is best for us without guidance. Why are you guys telling us what to wish for? _Think of your planet. Think of your family. _Seriously, I think we all got a wish we really want and you are all leading us away from it."

"Alright, Musa." The magenta guardian said gently. "You have expressed your opinion on our giving of guidance. Do you still wish for my recommendations?"

"No. I think my wish is good." Musa said. Her Guardian of Sirenix nodded kindly.

"You may state your wish now." She said. Musa nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I wish for my mother to come back from the dead." Musa confidently said. The little guardian closed her eyes and nodded her head like she expected it from the music fairy.

"Very well. You wish for your mother to be resurrected from the dead." Musa's guardian said. A ball of light was summoned in the palm of her magenta hand and smiled. "I will release your wish once your companions have wished."

"Okay. Thank you so much." Musa let out a shaky breath and held her hands to her mouth. She was going to get her mother back. She was going to be held in her mother's arms once again. She would hear her songs again. The painful hole in her heart would finally be healed. Musa would have a complete family again.

If they weren't underwater, tears would be visibly streaming down her face.

"Who's next?" The pink guardian that belonged to Flora asked.

"I would like to state my wish." Aisha said. She swam forward so she stood in front of the line of Winx members.

"Would you like to hear my guidance?" Her guardian asked. Aisha bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands for a few moments.

"I think I have my wish ready without need for your guidance." The Androsian answered. Her guardian nodded her head.

"Very well, princess. You may wish away." Aisha looked behind her, only to find the teal eyes of the fire fairy. Bloom gave her a warm smile and a thumbs up. The water fairy turned to face her guardian with a smile stuck on her face.

"I wish to bring my true love back to me." Aisha said with a small smile on her face. "Nabu." She breathed. The turquoise guardian nodded her small head and a ball of white light appeared in her hand.

"You wish for your true love. Very well, Princess of Andros." Aisha smiled wider as tears left her eyes. Just like Musa, there would be a stream of continuous tears down her face. She swam back to the line of Winx girls with trembling hands.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Aisha managed out. She gripped Musa's hand in hers. "Nabu…" She whispered under her breath. Aisha could hardly believe that she would get Nabu back. She would get her wedding. She would get to live her life with her love. Aisha had dreamed about this moment the past year. Her love would wake up from his coma and they would be together forever.

"I have my wish!" Stella said quickly. She swam up so she was a few steps in front of the others. She had a wide smile across her face as she thought about the perfect world she was going to wish for.

"Alright, Princess Stella, you may wish away." The orange guardian said. Stella smiled wider. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I wish for my parents to have never separated." Stella was trembling from the pure want she held over the wish. Stella's Guardian of Sirenix nodded with a smile over her face.

"As you wish, princess." The orange guardian said. A ball of light appeared in her hand, like the two other guardians. "A wish to have your parents never to have had suffered a divorce."

"Thank you." Stella breathed.

"Flora?" The pink guardian asked softly. Flora's dead eyes turned to look at her guardian, but didn't step forward. The Guardian of Sirenix shifted uncomfortably from the stare. "Do you have a wish?"

"I wish that I was there to stop my younger sister, Miele, from dying instead of fighting the last battle with Tritannus." Flora said quickly. She had been waiting for the wish ever since she found out her sister had died from a sickness that she had come in contact with when she fell in the polluted tears of the Black Willow and died from it. Flora and the rest of the Winx were battling Tritannus when she had passed.

"You wish that you were with Miele, not battling Tritannus. As you wish." The pink guardian held the glowing wish in her small hands. Flora had to fight the urge to jump the poor magical creature to get the wish as soon as possible.

"I have my wish." Bloom said meekly. She swam forward, so she could take the small blue guardian in her hands.

"Have you taken my guidance into consideration?" The Guardian of Sirenix asked. Bloom nodded her head.

"I have, and I have created a wish with it." Bloom said. Her guardian nodded with a proud smile.

"Perfect!" She chirped. "You may wish now." Bloom fidgeted with her hands again.

"I wish that I wasn't sent to Earth on that day Domino was attacked by the Ancestral Witches." Bloom said. Everyone around her fell silent and a few of the Winx girls had their mouths hanging open in shock. Stella's face was crunched up, as if Bloom's words had hurt her.

"Bloom…" Stella managed out. "Wha…" She was so shocked that she couldn't even speak.

"Why did you wish that?" Musa asked when Stella couldn't. "You do realise that by you wishing that you wouldn't have been sent to Earth, Stella will never meet you. Hell, you won't even go to Alfea.

"Alright, who are we kidding!? You are going to be dead. You just wished your own death, Bloom!" Stella hissed. She broke down crying after she spoke.

"I'm not going to die. I wished not to be sent to Earth so I could help with the battle. I'll win the battle for Domino and then I'll live as if I was always growing up in the Magic Dimension… Listen, I'll go to Alfea, meet you guys, and we'll still be where we are today. We might even be further than we are now!" Bloom said with a smile. "And, on top of it all, I'll have my sister and my birth parents! We won't have to go through that useless crap of finding my birth parents for three years; that would have taken up three seasons and one movie if this was a T.V. show!"

"T.V… Hey, isn't that the really old H.V. that Bloom's Earth parents had, and the same one in the Ancient Magic Museum?" Aisha asked.

"Not the time." Stella snapped. "We are going to lose Bloom!" Stella wailed.

"Oh, Stell. You're never getting rid of me!" She sang. Stella pouted and crossed her arms like a child. "I thought we had an intervention about you acting like a child, Stella?"

"That was going to be tomorrow, but thanks for blowing it." Musa whispered. Bloom covered her mouth with her hand.

"My bad!"

"Alright!" Tecna snapped. She swam up so she stood beside Bloom. "I think we are getting a little off topic here."

"Thank you, Tecna." The purple guardian said. "We are wasting precious time. You need to say your wishes."

"Why?"

"I hardly think this is the correct time or place." Bloom's blue guardian told the dragon flame fairy herself. "So, Bloom, you wish for you not being sent to Earth, but to stay on Domino instead. Your wish will be granted."

"Thanks!" Bloom chirped. She swam back to the line of Winx girls.

"Where you really going to have an intervention about me acting childish?" Stella questioned.

"Well…"

"Okay, Tecna." Her purple Guardian of Sirenix began. "You are the last girl needing to make a wish. I have given you my guidance and now it's your turn to put it to use. You may wish a wish."

"Thank you." Tecna said kindly. "I have my wish picked out, so here it goes." Tecna cleared her throat. "I wish for my family and Timmy to get along." The guardian smiled like she had won a million Infinite dollars.

"A very good wish, Tecna." Her Guardian of Sirenix praised. She held out her hand and glowing orb, much like the others, appeared in her hands. "You wish for acceptance between your family and Timmy. Your wish will be my pleasure to grant." Tecna nodded and floated back to her spot in the line.

"You have all made wishes that are acceptable. I wish you well in your new life. You may experience flashbacks, time lapses, flash forwards, and other time travel issue to get you up to speed on your new lives." Bloom's guardian said. Each Winx member was looking at their glowing wishes in the hands of their own Sirenix Guardians. "You may now take your wish."

Each hand reached forward and took hold to their respected glowing orbs at the same time.

They each looked at each other's faces and smiled.

Then they were gone.

* * *

**I will probably come back to edit it when I don't have to worry about Winx beating me to this. **

**Again, I only posted this chapter so soon because I'm afraid that Winx will post the episode dealing with the wishes and I won't get the fun of guessing/writing/posting this story/their wishes. I hope you understand.**

**Again, if you see any mistakes, you can point them out if you like. ****Sorry for the mistakes in the chapter and rushed ending!**

**Next chapter should be coming out in May or later (sorry, I hope you understand)!**

**This is based on the Nick cartoon, not any other version (I hope I don't mess that up).**

**These wishes are made up and guessed. They aren't official or anything. So, if I get the wishes wrong I'm sorry. These are all guesses. Thanks for understanding.**

**Review with your comments, suggestions, and anything else about the story! Thanks so much for reading! If you want to read the next chapter as soon as it's published, you can subscribe to me or this story! Keep a look out for next chapters!**

**Thanks again!**

**Have a nice day,**

**Paw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know how to write this.**

**Also, this chapter was really fun to write. While I was reading it over while editing, I found that it was really choppy. I tried to fix that and it isn't as bad as it first was, but I know it's not perfect. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it fixed. I think it was because there is so much that Bloom doesn't know in this chapter that I do know. I had a hard time with that this time around for some reason.**

**So, this chapter is pretty much the first chapter of the story. I'm not too sure how long the story will be, but I have a lot of plot points I want to cover. I know what to write, but I always estimate wrong about how long it will take to write. This time I'm not even going to try to estimate; it'll be way off anyway. Sorry.**

**This story will follow Bloom. It will cover all of the Winx girls in some way, but it will be focused on Bloom. I haven't written a Bloom centered story before (actually in my other story, I killed her off early and never got to write much for her. In my other story, she wasn't the main character and was only mentioned really). Please bear with me as I figure out Bloom. She might be OOC (along with Mariam, Oritel and Daphne) but I will get better at it as I write more for her. I hope you understand, thanks!**

******_Shout out to miko647635 for adding this story to "Literary Gems." I really appreciate it. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Obvious Wishes**

* * *

Bloom woke up, gasping for air. She bolted upright in her bed, her thick duvet being thrown to the floor.

The first thing she asked herself was when had she gotten to her room?

Bloom sat in her canopy bed, the pink and gold pull around curtain in place. She pulled back the curtain and stretched.

Bloom swung her legs out of her bed, her feet hitting her blue, fluffy bunny slippers. She slipped inside them and stood up from her warm bed.

The fire fairy took a step towards the washroom at the other end of the room, but froze when she saw the slippers on her feet.

She wasn't in her bunny slippers.

She wasn't even sure that they were her slippers.

The slippers she wore were tiny slips that only covered her toes, which was strange. She had her blue bunny slippers ever since she had gotten Kiko. Vanessa gave them to her.

Had her mother gotten rid of them while she was at Alfea?

Bloom decided that she would have to ask her about it later and continued her journey to the washroom.

She pulled open the wooden door and halted to a stop at what was behind the door.

Instead of the bathroom, there was another room, almost the size of her bedroom, filled with clothes.

"What?" Bloom questioned. Not only had this not been the washroom, but the clothes that filled her closet were clothes that she had never even seen before in her life. In fact, the clothes looked like items that her best friend, Stella would wear.

Bloom recalled that Stella had wanted to go on a shopping trip for her. The sun fairy had asked the whole year and Bloom agreed that they would once they beat Tritannus.

Had Stella filled her closet as a surprise?

Bloom felt a smile lift her lips. She had the greatest best friend in the world, even if she wouldn't pick out most out of the items she saw on her own.

The red-haired fairy walked away from the closet and walked to the other door across the room, which was supposed to be her closet. She opened the door to find some sort of dressing room. There was even more clothes to the right, and mirrors covered nearly every inch of the wall surface.

Bloom huffed and shut the door to this room. Instead she walked to the door beside this door and yanked it open. She finally found the washroom, luckily.

Bloom walked in the overly sized bathroom. It wasn't as big as her closet, surprising ly, but it was still bigger than any bathroom ever should be. When she walked past the mirror above the sink, she got a view of what exactly her hair looked like.

Her normally hip length hair had been cut short, so it ended just above below her shoulders. The extra weight of the long hair gone, the soft wave she had before turned into a more prominent wave. Her hair was almost curly.

Bloom almost couldn't swallow. Why was her hair so short?

She stumbled out of the washroom and into the room that looked like a dressing room. She walked up to one of the body length mirrors.

"What!?" She cried once again, her eyes wide.

The silk nightgown that she wore was a baby pink that matched her new slippers. The beautiful gown went down to her knees. The silk fabric ended just above her chest line, framed by a golden embroidery pattern that made a sweetheart neckline. The gown was continued to cover her flawless shoulders, the neckline hanging loosely around her collarbone, with white lace along the hem of her dress. She had never seen the dress before in her life, nor had she never worn anything similar to it. Where had her cotton sleep shirt and shorts gone?

"Mom!" Bloom shrieked. She ran out of the room, back to where her bed was. "Mother!" She screamed again. She threw open her bedroom door and sprinted down the hallway.

As Bloom ran, she realised that the hallway she was in was not the hallway her bedroom was in. It was a different wing of the castle altogether.

"Mom!" Bloom shouted. She began running again, towards her parent's room was. "Mom!"

"My lady?" Bloom turned the corner and smashed into another body. They both went tumbling to the floor with a thud. "Oh! My lady, are you alright!?" The girl asked as she scrambled from Bloom quickly. Bloom groaned and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Bloom sat up slowly and faced the woman. "Who are you?" She questioned, clearly confused. Bloom took it upon herself to learn the servants that worked on the floor her bedroom was located on.

"My name is Calliope, your majesty." She answered. The woman was clearly frightened shown by her wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Bloom snapped. She sighed, frustrated. "Where are my parents?"

"Queen Mariam and King Oritel are in the private kitchens, along with Princess-" Bloom was already getting up off of the floor before she finished speaking.

"Thank you, Calliope!" Bloom said. With that, she went running towards the kitchens. She turned down a few more hallways, and ended up the hallway that connected her room's hallway and the room that she had woken up in's hallway.

She turned down a few more hallways and reached the private kitchens for her and her parents. Bloom had many great memories that took place here from the summer. Like the time she was given Peg.

Bloom pushed open the door and walked into the wonderfully smelling room. Her gaze landed on her older sister first. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a carousel braid paired with a baby blue wrap top and white shorts.

"Daphne!" Bloom cried. A wide smile lifted her lips at the sight of her older sister, in human form. Her wish had worked; she got Daphne back. She had dreamed of this moment for so many times and it brought tears to her eyes to see it happen. The blonde fairy turned around in the chair, a smile on her lips.

"Hello, Bloom." Daphne greeted. She took in Bloom's appearance and her smile disappeared.

"What are you wearing, dear?" Mariam asked her daughter. Bloom looked down at her appearance and bit her lip.

"Oh." She gasped. Bloom was still in the silk nightgown and her pink slippers. "I had to come ask you something!" Her mother raised her eyebrow. Bloom walked to the dining table and flopped into the seat. She picked up a fork and started to eat some food off of the plate that sat in front of her.

"Well?" Mariam asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Bloom said. "Sorry, mom." She swallowed her food that was in her mouth before continuing. "Was it you that changed my slippers?"

"Pardon me?" Mariam asked. Her eyebrows were pushed together in confusion, forming a crease on her forehead.

"Did you let Stella in to change my wardrobe?" Bloom continued to ask the questions that filled her mind as soon as she woke up.

"Excuse me?"

"And did someone cut my hair in the night? It's, like, fourteen inches shorter."

"Bloom!" Mariam cut in. "Darling, what are you talking about? Who is Stella?" Mariam turned to look at Oritel for an answer.

"Oh, dear, I think Stella is the name of one of our maids in the west gardens." Oritel said. Mariam smiled and nodded her head.

"I believe you are correct, Oritel."

"What?" Bloom asked. "Stella is my best friend!" She cried, a smile on her face. Both her parents and her sister sent her puzzled looks. Bloom sighed, she smile disappearing, and leaned forward in her seat. "We go to school together!" She said. Bloom's family still didn't seem to remember the blonde princess. Enough was enough,  
Bloom thought. "We are in the Winx together!"

"The Winx?" Daphne questioned. "That silly transformation? Bloom, you do remember that you are a Mythix fairy, right?"

"Mythix?" Bloom asked, her eyebrows pushing together. "What in the Great Dragon is that!?" She looked around the table only to see her family's faces quite red.

"Bloom." Oritel barked. "I want you to go to your room."

"Wha-"

"Now." He ordered. Clearly he wasn't happy, nor were Daphne or Mariam.

"But- but daddy!" Bloom cried. Oritel narrowed his eyes into slits.

"You go to your room, young lady, now." Bloom couldn't believe the way her father was acting. He never ordered her around or spoke to her. She couldn't comprehend it.

"No!" Bloom cried. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at her father.

"Bloom Eva Despina Julianna!" Oritel roared. He stood up from his chair, his face quickly turning a brighter shade of red. "Go to your room." Sensing her father's anger, Bloom timidly stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

"I'm not a little child anymore." Bloom muttered under her breath just as she was about to leave the room.

"Oh, Bloom, please change into more of an appropriate outfit." Mariam called after her daughter. "I will send someone to help you." Bloom sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Bloom muttered. She was honestly too upset, angered and confused to act happy. She didn't even want to come out of her room again. Bloom just wanted to call Stella and get her to come over. Ranting to her would make her feel better, it always helped.

She stomped down the halls to her room. She couldn't believe her parents and her sister. They were so upsetting! Why were they acting so different!? They were almost completely different people. It was almost like she didn't even know them.

Bloom pushed open her bedroom door only to find it wasn't her room. The room was covered in various shades of blue and gold. She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

Where were the purples and the pinks and… and…

"Bloom!?" The red-haired fairy's eyes widened and locked eyes with a brown-eyed man looking at her intently.

"Huh?" Bloom managed out. "What the… Who the…"

"Are you alright? You look pale." The man said. He got out of the chair he sat on in front of a desk and walked over to where Bloom stood, frazzled. "Do you want me to call Daphne?"

"Huh!?" Bloom asked. Tears gathered in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. Everything was catching up to her; her hair, her clothes, the mysterious room, the strange attitude from her parents and her sister, now the strange man in her room!? "Get out, get out, get out." Bloom sobbed, tears falling over and running down her cheeks.

"Pardon? Bloom?" He asked.

"Get out!" Bloom screamed. She leaned against the door frame and gripped the wall. "Get out." She sobbed, her voice getting weaker. She fell to the floor and buried her face in her hands. There was a beep from above her, but she couldn't care any less. After a few more seconds, Bloom felt a soothing arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm chest.

"Hey, Bloom." He whispered softly. "I just paged Daphne, she'll be here soon. What's going on?"

"Get off of me." Bloom sobbed pathetically. She swatted his arm, but he didn't budge. "Go away!"

"Jason?" Daphne called. She gasped when she saw Bloom on the floor. "Bloom! Jason, what happened?"

"Go away!" Bloom sobbed. Tears were running down her face and staining the man's expensive shirt. He didn't seem to care much. Truth be told, he was only worried for the young fairy on the floor.

"Not important right now." Jason said quickly. Both he and Daphne stared at the fairy as she kept mumbling broken sentences under her breath. "Can you clear some space on the bed for her?"

"Sure." The blonde fairy said quickly. Daphne rushed past Jason and into the room. She pushed the luxurious duvet and pillows off of the bed and onto the floor. "Oh, Jay, what are we going to do?"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Bloom cried. She pried herself away from Jason and scrambled across the hallway until her back hit the opposite wall. Daphne walked up to now standing Jason at the door frame.

"Bloom, honey, what's wrong?" Daphne took a step towards her sister, but Bloom wasn't going to be dragged away. Something was wrong with her family and she couldn't stand to be around them.

Bloom scrambled up from the floor and bolted down the hallway. She needed to be alone. The only place she could think of was the room she woke up in.

After a few turns down hallways, Bloom got to the pink and gold bedroom that she woke up in. Before anyone could follow her, she slammed the door. She stumbled over to the bed and fell backwards.

She must have lay there for five minutes before her loud sobs turned into dry huffs and the stray tear. After another good three minutes, Bloom calmed down enough to think in a sensible manner.

"It must be a joke!" Bloom tried to convince herself. Her adopted parents, Vanessa and Mike, would always play jokes on her. Maybe her family was finally getting used to her and welcoming her.

The fairy pushed the drying tears off her face and sat up with another huff. She looked at the floor, where she kicked her pink slippers off before she curled up in her bed.

She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out one way or another.

Bloom was broken out of her thoughts when a knock sounded from the door.

"My lady?" A soft voice asked. Bloom looked up from the floor and looked to the door. Three women stood in the door frame with miscellaneous materials in their arms.

"Yeah?" Bloom asked.

"Queen Mariam has requested your dressing for the approaching event." The first one said.

"You will be training with your family, welcoming some dignitaries from Selene, then you will have free time." Another one said. Bloom groaned and flung herself back in the bed.

"We have already your outfits picked out, my lady." The first one continued. She stepped forward, the rest of the women following her lead. "Will this be satisfactory for your training?"

The woman held up a wrap top, much like what Bloom saw her sister was wearing, but in white, along with baby blue shorts. It was the exact same outfit as her sister, the colors on the articles of the clothing flipped.

"I don't want to go. Tell mom that we can go visit Vanessa or something… cooler. I wanna spend time with Daph and everything, but I am not up for all of this other things." Bloom continued as she stared at the top of her canopy bed.

"It's mandatory, my lady. Your mother has demanded you get ready and are in the training wing entrance in ten minutes." The third one said. "Please change into these clothes and then I will do your hair." The first woman shoved Bloom the clothes and pushed her in the direction of the washroom.

In four minutes, Bloom sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She was changed into the soft clothes, her hair up in a carousel braid and had light makeup on her pale skin.

Bloom wasn't too sure what was going on. Daphne looked a lot older than she had imagined, now that she thought about it. Why was the man in her room? Where had she woken up?

So many questions went in an endless loop in her head that it almost made her sick. Bloom didn't know so many things and she didn't like being in the dark.

She needed to find out answers. It was driving her absolutely crazy.

Bloom turned to the nightstand beside her, eyeing the cell phone. It didn't look like hers, but it had Bloom magically printed across the back. It had to be hers. Her mother must have gotten her a new one sometime while she was at Alfea, that was the only logical explanation.

Bloom took it in her hands and typed the name of the person that she really needed to talk to in the search bar.

_Sky._

A number popped up on her screen along with a picture of him, sitting at a booth in a dimly lit room with a wide smile on his face.

Bloom frowned. His ID picture on her phone of him was with a picture of them together taken on Earth at Love&Pet.

She pressed his number anyway and held the phone to her ear. There were four rings before Sky answered his phone.

_"Hello? Bloom?" _Sky asked. He sounded confused, but Bloom brushed that off.

_"Oh, Sky! Thank the Great Dragon that you answered!" _Bloom breathed. A smile spread across her face at hearing her fiancé's voice.

_"Listen, I need to call you back later, if you want, I guess. I'm busy right now." _He said quickly. There was a commotion on the other end of the line. _"Did you want to-"_

_"No, it's alright." _Bloom sighed. One of the women that dressed her was standing at her doorway, a frown across her face as her foot tapped on the ground. _"I've got to get going too. I just wanted to say hi."_

_"Err… Alright. Hey?" _Sky muttered. They both were silent for a few seconds. He sighed to break the awkward air before continuing. _"Bye. Oh, wait. Umm… When do you want to be called?"_

_"In an hour I'll be done some stupid training Queen Mariam wants me to do," _she said with the roll of her eyes. _"Then I have to do something else… But then I'll be free. I'm guessing in an hour and if I don't pick up, an hour after that. Sound cool?"_

_"Um… You alright?" _He asked. Bloom sighed. Why was everyone asking her if she was alright!? She was perfectly fine! They were the ones acting strange!

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Talk to you then." _Bloom said.

_"Bye."_

_"Bye, Sky. Love you." _Bloom hung up the phone and tossed it to the bed behind her. She stood up and walked over to the woman at the door.

"Are you ready, ma'am?" She asked. Bloom nodded her head and stepped into the light blue waiting for her at her door.

"I am." Bloom replied. She really didn't want to go. She just wanted to hide in her room and talk to Sky.

* * *

Bloom walked into the training wing to find Daphne standing at the entrance. She was practically glowing because of her beauty. Bloom came to stand beside her and smiled up at her. She still couldn't believe she got her sister back. That wish really had been amazing. She got her sister back because of it.

"Hey!" Bloom said. Daphne smiled and nodded at her sister as a welcome.

They began walking into the wing. After the first set of doors was another hallway which led to another set of doors. When the doors opened, a huge room was revealed. The floor was made out of dirt, or at least covered with it. A pull back curtain was in place, hiding the other half of the room. Her mother stood on the visible half, a smile on her face when she saw her daughters.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked as they entered the room. Bloom nodded her head and bit her lip.

"I'm fine. Sorry about earlier. I was a little upset at dad and… Umm… My room. Who was that in my room?" Daphne laughed and bumped Bloom's shoulder playfully.

"You're funny. Come on." Daphne said. She started jogging towards their mother only a few steps away. Bloom reached them and Mariam smiled.

"Oh, Bloom and Daphne, you two look gorgeous!" Mariam praised. She hugged Bloom and kissed her head. "Are you feeling better honey?" Bloom opened her mouth to argue with her, she was never feeling bad, but decided against it.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks." Mariam smiled before turning to Daphne.

"Will you be able to train?" She asked. Daphne nodded her head.

"I'll be alright. I just have to have more time to regain my energy between each spell and each battle." Daphne responded. Mariam nodded her head.

"What?" Bloom asked automatically. Something was up with Daphne and Bloom wanted to find out. Maybe that would be the reason why everyone was acting so strange. Daphne smiled at Bloom and gave no answer.

"Good. We'll be alright then." Mariam took a few steps backwards and turned in a full circle. "So, this is our side this time. Your father and I decided it would be fair for us to switch again this month."

"Oh, that's great!" Daphne said with an excited grin.

"What?" Bloom asked again. "Wait, never mind." She sighed. "Where is dad anyway?"

"Your father is on the other side." Mariam answered. She looked at her daughter with a frown. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine!" Bloom huffed. She crossed her arms and frowned at the ground. Both her mother and Daphne were looking at her like she had five eyes, so Bloom put a fake smile and her face and uncrossed her arms. Their grins softened. "What are we doing?"

"It's Friday, Bloom. It's battle training. Three against three. Remember, darning?" Mariam asked.

"No, sorry." Bloom answered honestly. Mariam frowned slightly.

"I know you are busy planning for the wedding, but you need to clear your head. What time did you get in last night?" Daphne asked.

"Umm… Not sure." Bloom mumbled. "Wait, what? Wedding?"

"Bloom, please." Daphne groaned. Mariam sighed and took a few steps away from the two girls.

"We need to start arranging our side. We have five minutes left. Any ideas, girls?" She asked, spinning around to face them. Bloom shrugged.

"We know not to do an automatic flame thrower." Daphne muttered. She looked at the wall behind them with Bloom's gaze following. The wall was covered in scorch marks and Bloom could only imagine what had happened.

"We learn from our mistakes." Mariam agreed. "I am thinking of rocks of some sort… Something to block their attacks and for us to move around behind."

"Good idea, mother." Daphne praised. Mariam put her arm at full extension and moved it gracefully from one side of her body to the other. A rock formation erupted from the ground, covering one side of the gym until only a little space was left. It was only enough room for five people to fit through at the same time.

"I was thinking something like this." Mariam said. She spun around to see her daughter's reaction. "The cold lava will block their attacks. The only way to get through it is brute force or fire."

"Perfect!" Daphne agreed.

"Bloom?" Mariam asked. "What do you think?"

"Ummm…. Yeah, it's cool." Bloom offered. "What are we doing again?" The two other women ignored Bloom and continued to talk. Bloom frowned and put her hands on her hips in frustration.

Mariam made another wall of rock from the one side of the room to half way into the room. Another wall was created more feet away from the second one that went from the opposite side of the room and ended halfway into the room.

"That good?" Mariam gasped. Daphne nodded her head excitedly.

"It's great! Oh, mother, we'll win for sure this time!" Daphne said happily.

"Please, tell me, what are we doing?" Bloom asked. Daphne looked at Bloom, her eyebrow raised.

"You really don't remember?" Daphne asked. Bloom shook her head and the blonde fairy sighed. "The aim of the game is to capture the flag from the other team. We are red, since all of our powers involve fire, and the other time is blue. Basically, we are battling the other team as we defend our flag and try to get theirs. To win, we will have to get their flag and bring it to the basket on our side attached to the roof. If you are hit with a spell, you are out of the game. If you are hit with a spell with the flag, anywhere, you have to drop the flag where you are and you are out. The first team with the flag in their basket wins. Remember?"

"Umm… Sure." Bloom lied. Why would she remember? She had never played this before! Bloom wondered who she was going to be battling.

"Great!" Mariam said with a warm smile. She walked over to the back of their side, a few feet between the last rock wall and the room wall. "So, the flag?"

"I got this one, mother." Daphne said. The flag was on the floor, waiting to be positioned. It was right against the last wall. Daphne held her hands in front of her. In seconds, a ring of fire was around the red flag.

"Oh, good." Mariam said. "You girls ready?"

"Yep, I am. Bloom?" Daphne asked.

"Umm… Sure." Bloom mumbled. Mariam smiled.

"Get into your transformations then, darlings, and I'll get into mine." Daphne nodded and smiled.

"Princess Daphne, Divineix!"

Her wrap top and shorts faded away to be replaced with shining light. A second later, her whole body was covered in the light, forcing Bloom to look away and shield her eyes. When the light disappeared, Daphne was standing on the floor, even more beautiful than before.

Her blonde hair had a light wave to it and was at least twice the length it normally was. It came off of her head and into a high ponytail, braided down to her butt with golden stands. A golden tiara was perched on top of her head, covered in beautiful gems.

Her makeup was feather light, making her skin have a glowing appearance. It was natural looking, but highlighted her best features.

She wore a strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline. Some material came from the top of the back of the dress and was connected to her wrists with golden bands. The dress was cut along the midriff to show a small bump of her stomach. The skirt of the dress ended at her feet and swept the floor behind her. When she lifted her foot, a golden sandal, much like an Enchantix sandal, was shown.

Her wings were bright gold, white and red. They were just as big as Believix wings, but they were twice as beautiful.

Bloom looked over to her mother. Queen Mariam wore a red sundress with an empire waist. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and her makeup was lightly done. The skirt of the dress ended at her knees and was paired with a pair of white flats. A huge crown was fitted on her hair, showing her rank on Domino.

Daphne turned to Bloom, who was still untransformed.

"Bloom, transform! I want to see your beautiful Mythix again!" Daphne told her sister.

"Umm… Alright." Bloom mumbled. Mythix? Well, she should try. "Winx, Mythix!"

Bloom waiting for the bubbly feeling of the transformation, but it never came.

Nothing happened.

"Bloom? What is Winx? Why do you keep saying it?" Mariam questioned. Bloom's eyebrows knit together to show her confusion. How could she not know Winx! They were the fairies that saved Queen Mariam and King Oritel from the Obsidian Circle! Had her mother been so ungrateful to not even bother to learn their group name? "It's Princess Bloom, honey. Not Winx. I taught you this when you were five years old, don't fool around."

Bloom gasped. When she was five years old? She had been on Earth, living with Vanessa and Mike when she was five years old! She didn't know about fairies or about Mariam or Oritel.

Realisation dawned on Bloom.

Her wish!

She had wished that she wasn't going to be sent to Earth when the Ancestral Witches attacked. Bloom _was _raised by Mariam. Bloom _was _taught by her when she was five years old. Bloom lived on Domino her whole life.

Bloom smiled widely. She had saved her planet! She didn't need to go on any of those missions to save her planet or her parents or her sister.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked. Bloom pulled herself out of her thoughts, but she couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling she had in her stomach. Her wish had come true. The one thing she wanted for the longest time had come true.

"Okay, sorry." Bloom said, a wide smile spread across her whole face. "Princess Bloom, Mythix!" The words felt strange on her tongue. She had never transformed as Princess Bloom before. It had always been Winx. Even though she hadn't transformed as Princess Bloom, the bubbly feeling was the same.

"Oh, Bloom, you look stunning!" Daphne praised. Bloom looked down at herself.

She was wearing a snow-white outfit, much like the color of everything else she seemed to own. It had short sleeves that ended at her elbow. The collar was swooped down to create a neckline that rested two inches under her collarbone. The dress was skin-tight until her waist belt. After the belt, the fabric was loose that created a look similar to a ball gown. The hem of the outfit ended at her upper knee.

Her shoes were exactly like her Enchantix sandals, only this time the colors were white with gold straps that wrapped up her calf.

Her wings were four part wings on each side of her body, each part of the wing ended with a point. They were a little smaller than Daphne's and were white and gold.

Her hair was long once again, the now curly hair coming to rest at her lower back. The front part of her hair on each side of her head was braided along her head, until they were merged into one braid at the back of her head. Just like her sister and mother, a crown came to rest on her head.

"Oritel, we are ready!" Mariam called after seeing Bloom was transformed.

"We are too!" He called back. "Release the curtains!" Oritel commanded.

"Good luck, girls!" Mariam whispered. Daphne grinned and Bloom smiled back. She wondered where she had got this transformation.

The curtain dropped and Daphne flew up above the rock formations. Queen Mariam followed closely. Bloom decided that she should at least try to pretend she knew what she was doing and flew up to join her family.

When she reached the high of Daphne, she could see into her father's side.

There, stood three figures. One was her father and two were people she had never seen before. The beautiful girl with brown hair flew up from the ground and came to float just in front of Daphne. Daphne grinned at her.

"Oh, sister, we are so going to beat you and brother." Daphne taunted. Bloom's eyes widened and she found it very hard to swallow for the hundredth time that day.

Sister? Brother?

She looked at the girl in flight once again. She did have golden eyes, almost like Daphne's. She recognized her nose and her ears on the girl, along with the body shape as her own.

Bloom looked down at the boy on the ground. His flame red hair was definitely the same shade as hers, as were his blue eyes. His chin and his nose looked more like Daphne's.

Bloom felt light headed, but she still kept in flight.

She had two sisters and a brother. Daphne wasn't her only sister.

When had this happened!? She had been the last heir to Domino's throne! She was the baby of the family!

Bloom couldn't see straight anymore and she was having a hard time to keep in flight.

What had she wished for?

* * *

**That was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Sorry for all of the grammar issues and spelling issues, if any. I only edited once to get the chapter out quickly. I usually edit four times at the least and when edited once, there are a few issues missed. Sorry! I am going to come back and edit ASAP. I felt obligated to post this chapter as soon as it was done because of no updates in months. Sorry if I disappointed with the chapter because of this.**

**What did Bloom really wish for? Who are the two people on the other side of the room? Who was the man in Bloom's room? Where did Bloom wake up? Why is everyone acting strange? Keep reading to find out!**

**I tried to portray Bloom's confusion in this chapter, but I don't think I accomplished. While writing this chapter, I learned that confusion is one emotion I really need to work on.**

**_***Also, I am sorry for all of this clothes description dump. On the Winx Club show, they have really elegant clothes. I felt I should describe their transformations at least once in this story to live up to this. You will only have to read all of that clothes descriptions once in this story. Other than the transformations, I felt like I needed to describe what Bloom was wearing in detail because it is part of the new AU universe she is in now. Bloom would never wear these clothes as the Bloom on the show, it's not who she is, but the AU version of her does wear these clothes. I hope to show that because Bloom was kept on Domino, her personality was different and who she is may be different._**

**Just to clear things up; the Bloom in this chapter is the Bloom from the last chapter (and the show). This Bloom grew up on Earth with Vanessa and Mike. She just took the place of the AU version of Bloom that grew up on Domino. She took her place because of the wish. She grew up on Domino to be a different person. If you are confused, think of "13 Going on 30" concept (kind of). PM me if you are still confused, or say so it your review. Thanks.**

******Anyway, I hope you liked what you read! Reviews are much appreciated and I really ask if you would give any feedback. I would love to make myself a better writer and the only way I can do that is if people tell me some things I need to work on. I read each of them. Thanks a ton!**

******Thanks again to miko647635!**

**Keep reading and remember to review!**

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's Paw back with the second chapter.**

**This chapter is shorter than the last, but this is the average length of chapters. I keep them approximetly 2, 000 - 3, 000 words long, with a few exceptions. This just makes sure that I update quicker and that it's an easier read for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**So, in this chapter we will see more about the two characters mentioned at the very end of last chapter (Bloom found out that they were her brother and sister). We will also see more consequences Bloom has because of her wish.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the last chapters. And a big thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Obvious Wishes**

* * *

"Bloom, go!" Daphne hissed. She held a shield that protected them from the brown haired girl's power attacks. Mariam was on the ground, in front of the flag, battling with Oritel. "Get the flag!"

"What?" Bloom gasped. She dodged a rouge spell from below her by flying up a little higher. Without giving Daphne a chance to respond, Bloom took off at an unbelievable amount of speed towards the other team's side. A wall of water was right down the middle of the room, separating the two sides.

She froze and looked around at the length of the water wall to see if there was any break to sneak through.

Seeing none, Bloom took a deep breath and flew at the new high speed her new wings gave her through the water fall. She burst through at the other end of the waterfall in a second. Her hair was soaked, the weight pulling the curls so her hair touched the middle of her thighs.

Bloom looked around the other half of the room. It was bare; no obstacles in her way, except for the blue flag at the corner of the room.

The red haired fairy started to fly at high speeds towards the opposing team's flag, but she didn't get very far.

She was thrown from the air and to the ground from pure weight and shock. A warm body was pressed up against hers as she and the extra weight sailed to the ground. They crashed into the dirt with a thud, Bloom taking most of the blow as she was on the bottom.

A shimmering appeared above her, slowly revealing a guy around the same age as Bloom. His shaggy red hair hung in his cyan eyes and he was panting.

"Gosh, that was easy." He gasped. Bloom tried to sit up, but his hands pushed her shoulders back into the ground.

"Am I out?" Bloom panted.

"Of course not, Bloom." The guy answered. He smiled down at Bloom. "I don't have my sword."

Bloom kicked her feet up and flipped backwards. The guy was forced to flip around with her and landed on the ground roughly. He groaned when he hit the ground and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

Bloom got up from the ground and started sprinting towards the blue flag. She grabbed it from the ground and jumped up, her wings fluttering as she took off in flight.

"Nick, I got it!" A younger voice shouted. The water separated just enough for the girl Daphne was battling to fly in. Nick got up from the ground as the girl swooped to give him the flag.

"Bloom, toss it!" Daphne screamed. She burst through the waterfall and held her hand over her head. Bloom flew a few feet and tossed the flag to Daphne.

The blonde fairy dove towards the ground to catch the falling flag and then flew back out of their side.

Bloom looked over to the guy and the girl. The girl was on the ground, bent over with her hands on her knees, her chest heaving as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

The guy was climbing up the rock wall, heading towards the basket at the top of the room. He was nearly to the top; all he had to do was jump to where the basket was hanging.

A blast of water flew towards Bloom. The fire fairy lunged to the side, narrowly dodging the stream. Another blast of water flew at her, but Bloom rolled out of the way, once again she narrowly missed getting soaked.

The brown haired girl stood on the ground as she stared intently at Bloom. Water attacks flew out rapidly from her outstretched hands as she whispered words under her breath.

Bloom dodged another attack by flying up into the air.

"Dragon Fire!" She cried. Her hands were together, her palms facing towards the young girl.

Nothing happened.

Bloom lifted her hands away from the attack stance and looked at them in disbelief.

"Wait, what?"

"Mighty Wave!" The girl cried. A blue blast of water exploded from her hands and knocked Bloom out from the sky before she could react. Bloom went spiralling to the ground and hit the dirt face on.

A buzzer went off around the room and the waterfall disappeared. Bloom looked to her side, only to see the blue flag was on top of one of the rock formations, Daphne and Mariam in one of the boxes along the wall to show that they were out. Oritel held his sword in his hands as he stood on top of the rock formation beside the flag.

Bloom looked at the basket on the side of the room that she was on. The guy, Nick she recalled, was hanging on the edge of the rock wall and the red flag was in the basket.

"Hey, you alright, Bloom?" The brown haired girl asked. She walked up to the red haired fairy and kneeled beside her. Bloom rolled so she was on her back and rubbed her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked. The brown haired girl smiled and rubbed Bloom's head affectionately.

"Funny." She said. The girl stood up and Nick ran over to her. He threw his arms around her and laughed happily.

"Nerina, you were great!" He said. The girl smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"Thanks. You were good too."

"Bloom!" Daphne came running over to her. She was already changed back into the wrap top and short and she kneeled beside Bloom. The red haired fairy slowly sat up, still rubbing her shoulder. Daphne frowned and looked up at the two others.

"Nikolaos, Nerina, what did you two do to poor Bloom!?" Daphne asked. The two looked at Daphne with frowns of confusion on their face.

"What do you mean? She's been through worse." Nerina, the brown haired girl, said. She had transformed from her blue and pink fairy form into a pair of dark blue shorts and loose white long sleeved shirt.

She was beautiful. Nerina had slightly tanned skin, like she spent most of her time in the sun. Her golden eyes were just as like Stella's in color, but had Daphne's spark of life in them. Her brown hair was slightly waved and hung around her shoulder blades, her bangs just as long as the rest of her hair.

Bloom was stunned at how well she was a mix of Daphne, Oritel, Mariam and herself.

"I tackled her." Nikolaos admitted. "But then she squashed me like a bug." He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts. His flame red hair was extremely messy, sticking up in all directions and hanging in his cerulean eyes. His skin was just like Daphne's; pale and flawless.

"That was a good fight." Oritel praised. The rock formations were gone from the other side of the gym and Oritel was walking over to small group gathered around Bloom. Mariam was changed back into her queen garb and was trailing behind Oritel quickly. "I'm proud of you all. Nerina, good attack. You've improved with that attack with your new transformation."

"Thanks, father." Nerina smiled graciously.

"Bloom, what happened? Why did you use Daphne's attack?" Mariam questioned. Oritel turned from his youngest daughter to look at the red haired fairy and nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked. "Dragon Fire? That's my attack spell?"

"What?" Daphne asked. She had a frown on her face. "That's _my _attack. I've had that spell in my Winx, Enchantix, Nymphix, Soothixes, Dreamix and in my Divineix." Bloom almost didn't believe that the girl fiercely glaring at her was the same girl that sacrificed herself to save Bloom.

"What are you talking about Daphne?" Bloom gasped. She was starting to get angry. Who did Daphne think she was? Bloom had the Dragon Flame, not her! "I've had it in most of my transformations!"

"Umm, Bloom, darling?" Mariam questioned. Bloom spun around to glare at her mother.

"What!?" Bloom roared. Mariam stood up straighter and frowned at her daughter. Oritel took a step forward to step in front of his wife. Seeing the anger on her parents' faces, Bloom took a deep breath. "What?" She asked softer.

"Bloom, that is Daphne's spell." Mariam said. Bloom clenched her teeth together in annoyance.

"No!" Bloom snapped. She jabbed a finger at her chest. "That is _my _spell! _I _am the fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Daphne screamed in frustration.

"Dragon Fire!" Daphne roared. Her body was covered in a red glow and a blast of red fire shot out of her outstretched hands and exploded into the wall on the opposite side of the room adding to the scorch marks. "_I _am the fairy of the Dragon Flame, not you! Stop trying to steal my life!"

"You're stealing mine!" Bloom shrieked. Daphne screamed again and ran off to the door only a few steps away. She burst out of the room without another word.

"Bloom!" Mariam gasped. Nerina and Nikolaos both stood behind Bloom, their faces shocked.

"She is trying to be me! My god mom, what the hell is wrong with all of you!" Bloom shrieked. "I need to clear my mind; I'm going to ride Peg." Bloom hissed. With that, she took off running out of the door.

Bloom ran out the closest door that led outside. It was the west gardens which included the horse stables, luckily. Bloom sprinted out of the gardens and into the horse racing arena. Only then was when she slowed to a walk.

"Bloom!" Bloom groaned and turned around to see who was calling her only to see that it was her apparent brother was running after her. "Hey, Bloom!"

"Nikolaos?" Bloom questioned as he reached her.

"Thank the Dragon I found you." He said. "Mother and father are _beyond_ fuming."

"Well, I'm fuming. Daphne is stealing everything!" Bloom gasped as realisation dawned on her once again. "Oh, wait." Bloom muttered.

She wasn't born with the Dragon Flame power. She got it when she was one years old, when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino. That was the very day that Bloom changed with her wish.

Daphne gave Bloom her powers when she was being sent to Earth.

Bloom nearly fainted as she realised that she no longer had the Dragon Flame.

She began to lose her balance, but before she could fall to the ground, Nikolaos caught her. He lowered her to the ground and kneeled beside her.

"Bloom?" Nikolaos asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"Nikolaos," Bloom guessed. Seeing as the guy didn't correct her, she continued. "What is my power?" She asked slowly.

"Did you hit your head when I tackled you?" Nikolaos questioned, concerned. He felt her head for a fever and Bloom swatted his hand away before he could reach her skin.

"Please answer me, Nikolaos." Bloom pleaded.

"You're fairy of the white flame." Nikolaos answered confused. He studied her face. "Bloom, do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Bloom huffed. She put her head in her hands and held her breath to keep her sobs in.

During her wish for the life she had always wanted, she wished away her powers, her room, her clothes, her phone, her hair and got younger siblings.

She wished away her life on Domino.

Why did she make such a foolish wish? She changed her whole life that she had currently. She didn't know how to live in this new life! She didn't know any spell for her apparent power of white flames. Bloom was lost in her own life.

She needed to go home.

Her _real_ home.

She wanted to go back to Earth, where she grew up. Everything made sense there; Vanessa always helped Bloom understand things.

Maybe if Bloom went back there, she could come to terms with this new life.

"Nikolaos," she chocked. "I need to go to E…" Bloom recalled nobody knowing about Earth, the magic-less planet that grew up in the Magic Dimension. She took a deep breath to recompose herself. "I need to go visit some… friends."

"Where?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Will you be able to get a ship?" Bloom asked, desperately. She _needed_ to get to Earth.

"Ummm… Yeah." He agreed. "Yeah, I can get a ship." Bloom let out the breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Great." Bloom breathed. Happiness fluttered in her chest. Her mother would help her cope with this problem.

"I'll fly though." He said. Bloom frowned.

"What?" Bloom asked, shocked.

"I'll fly." Nikolaos repeated.

"No." Bloom said. It was his turn to frown.

"Then you're not allowed to go. Mother and father want me to keep an eye on you to make sure you are alright. If you want to go, I will need to come. I guess I don't need to fly, but I need to keep an eye on you." Nikolaos agreed. Bloom bit her lip and frowned deeper.

"Fine!" She finally huffed. "You can fly, I guess." Bloom mumbled. "Let's go." Nikolaos got up from the ground and pulled Bloom to her feet. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lead the way."

"Alright." He agreed. Nikolaos turned from the horse stables and started walking back into the castle. "So, why did you want to ride Peg?" He asked, turning around to face Bloom.

"I always ride her when I'm upset or need to think. I have ever since I got her." Bloom said, a smile growing on her face. She loved her horse.

"Bloom, last time I checked, your horse is Bella. Daphne was given Peg." Nick replied. Bloom's smile disappeared instantly and her heart stung.

Daphne was stealing her life.

When they reached a staircase at the entrance to the west gardens, he started to climb down.

After many staircases, they reached thick doors. Nikolaos pushed open a heavy door and held it open for Bloom. She walked into the room and her breath caught in her throat.

This part of the castle must have been destroyed during the Ancestral Witches attack because Bloom never saw this room before.

It was a hanger filled with too many ships to count. They were of all kinds and Bloom didn't know which ship was what. Not one ship in the hanger looked like the ships they had at Red Fountain and that was the only type she knew.

"Whoa." Bloom breathed. She didn't have much time to admire the workers that worked on the ships or the beautiful sight of Domino's forest out the hanger wall as Nikolaos was already a few feet in front of her. "Nikolaos!" She jogged to catch up with the red haired boy.

"Huh?" He spun around to face her. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Bloom mumbled. They resumed walking, Nikolaos walking a little slower than before. "So, um, how old are you turning?" Nikolaos turned his head to look at her but kept walking.

"Err… Bloom? My birthday was last month."

"Oh." Bloom said simply. "How old did you turn?"

"I turned eighteen." He said honestly. Nikolaos turned to look at Bloom with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't ask me if I'm alright. Everyone keeps asking me that and my answer is the same." Bloom muttered. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I won't ask you." Nikolaos said. Bloom didn't say anything else. Nick pointed to a smaller ship in the corner of the room. "Is this ship good?"

"Yeah." Bloom nodded her head. Nikolaos climbed up the ladder and climbed into the ship with Bloom following. He sat down in the pilot seat and Bloom sat beside him, her hands pulling the seat belt across her small body.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Bloom bit her lip as she evaluated how much she could trust the man in front of her. Should she be worried because her parents sent him to watch her? Should she trust him? She had met him not even an hour ago.

"We're going to Earth." She finally said. Bloom thought that because, apparently, he was her brother, so he would be loyal to her and keep her secret… Right?

She wasn't used to having a brother. Hell, she was only used to being an only child!

"Earth? Where the Great Dragon is that?" Nick asked, turning his chair around to face the red haired fairy.

"What about typing in these coordinates?" Bloom questioned. She leaned over and typed in a few numbers that represented where Earth was. After a few seconds of calculating, a result popped up for the dead magical place.

"It's dead, Bloom. Nothing's there" Nick pointed out.

"I know that is, but that's how we'll get to Earth." Bloom insisted. Nick raised his eyebrow at his older sister.

"Damn, you are persistent. Alright, I guess we'll try it. If we die, know that it's your fault." Nick muttered. He punched a few buttons before a low rumbled signaled that the engines were started.

Bloom leaned back into her chair and fiddled with her hands on her lap.

Why didn't anyone warn her that her wish would result in this? Why didn't anyone tell her that she would get not only her older sister, but two younger siblings? Why didn't anyone tell her she would be Bloom Fairy of the White Flame, not Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame?

Why didn't anyone warn her that she was going to be living a different life?

Bloom turned her chair away from Nick so he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**So, what do we think about Bloom's wish? She may have grown up in the Magic Dimension and got the family she'd always wished for, but she also changed her whole Domino and magical life. What does it mean that Bloom has the white flame, not the Dragon Flame? What does it mean that she has two other siblings? Will her Earth mother be able to help Bloom?**

**Note: I am prone to mixing and confusing the different dubs. Please forgive me for that. I am actually not too sure if the correct spell is "Dragon Fire" when the title of the power is called "Dragon Flame". If anyone wants to tell me in a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

******Also, sorry for all of the grammar issues and spelling issues!**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Review please! I read every review and I love feedback! **

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


End file.
